pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Escape Racing (PlayStation Portable) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ape Escape Racing" franchise. Cast *Apes - Cards (Alice in Wonderland) *and more Gallery March-of-the-cards-3.jpg|Cards as The Apes Voice Cast (English) *Cards - Radar Overseer Hank (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Lernout and Hasupie Michelle (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Cards - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10), and Ximena Loquendo V2 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V2 *and more Movie Used *Ape Escape Racing (PlayStation Portable) (Gary Goofuu MC's version) Footage Disney and Non Disney Movie, Cartoon, and Episode Footage *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery (Boss Battles) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by Garygoofuu MC. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Ape Escape Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming